my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenji Kaisei
Zenji Kaisei '(回生 全治, ''Kaisei Zenji) is a 2nd year in U.A.'s class 2-A. He is also known by the Hero Name, '''Axolotl. Appearance Zenji is considered rather tall by most of his peers, with most of his classmates being around 5 feet, six inches. He has a light skin complexion with blue eyes and dark hair. His body type is rather lean, not sporting the same muscular physique many other heroes do, but still sports great physical power regardless. At U.A., he is most often seen wearing U.A.'s school uniform. His Hero costume composes of a skin-tight, black body suit with various purple lines going across it and a few tubes for injections on it. These tubes are for introducing morphine into his body to nullify pain. Personality Zenji is a rather strange individual. While initially quieter around new people, after he warms up to them he will start conversations with bizarre and random things or patting people on the head, more often than not, just to gain attention. While he thinks he's just being comedic and funny, he is, in fact, just craving the attention of others. Despite this, Zenji is a people person. While he doesn't have many close friends, almost nobody hates him or is irritated by him. Despite his generally easygoing and fun-loving personality, Zenji can be brought to rage on the flick of a hat. Anyone who crosses him will incur his wrath, and he hates those who harm his friends or family, whether it be physically or emotionally. This just demonstrates the great love he feels towards those that he cares about. History When Zenji applied to U.A., he applied for general studies and the hero program, assuming he wouldn't be able to pass the practical exam due to his Quirk and his ability to use it at the time. While he passed the written exam, he did in fact fail the practical, being unable to destroy a single robot. As he spent time in U.A., Zenji began taking martial arts classes and began weight training. By the time of his first Sports Festival, Zenji was able to use his great intellect and newfound skill with his Quirk to place in the top 8 for that year. Zenji's performance was so much greater than several of the other participants that he was transferred into the hero course. Despite his new classmates initially hating him, as one of their friends and classmates had to be transferred out to make room for him, Zenji eventually overcame this barrier, with his new classmates finding him to be a fun addition to the class. Quirk and Abilities Hyper Regeneration: '''Zenji's Quirk gives him immense recuperative capabilities, superior to that of any known Regeneration Quirk. As long as Zenji's brain is active, Zenji can recover from any injury regardless of what state his body is in. Zenji can also prioritize certain body parts healing in order to heal them faster than the rest of his body. However, every injury that Zenji received before his Quirk manifested is still present, demonstrating that if his Quirk were to be stolen he'd be unable to heal any injury he receives while his Quirk is gone. It cannot be erased by Shota Aizawa's Quirk, however, as it is a Mutant Type Quirk. Other than these weaknesses, which are difficult to facilitate, Zenji has one critical flaw in his Quirk: he can still feel pain. His body also still produces fatigue toxins as it normally would, meaning that he can still be knocked out or tired out from extended combat. Fortunately he would not have to worry about long-standing injuries. Zenji is also immune to illness, poison, and cannot get addicted to any substances. '''Enhanced Strength: '''While ordinarily this kind of Quirk would be considered inefficient by itself in terms of combat, Zenji takes advantage of his regenerative abilities by using pure willpower to override his brain's ability to lessen his strength to prevent injury. As such, Zenji can unleash 100% of the human body's physical strength, with the only side effect being that he harms himself from doing so. However, as his Quirk heals him, this is almost negated. Zenji's physical strength is essentially limitless, as long as his body is able to heal himself before whatever he's carrying crushing him. While his physical strength is comparable to that of One For All Full Cowl at 20%, he is nowhere near the same level of strength as 100%. He can carry medium-sized stone structures, throw objects with immense force, break through walls with a single punch, and bite through humans bones like carrots. His enhanced strength also grants him vastly enhanced speed due to the strength of his leg muscles, allowing him to get the drop on almost any opponent. '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Zenji trained in hand-to-hand combat at a professional hero's dojo, and uses the art to supplement his strength. While not the strongest hand to hand combatant, his physical abilities make up for it, allowing him to overwhelm opposition. His general fighting style relies on letting his opponents hit him in order to leave them open for a counterattack. '''High Pain Tolerance: '''Despite still being able to feel the pain from using his Quirk, Zenji is still capable of great feats of endurance, even with his body breaking as he attacks or is attacked. He can lift heavy objects, that while they break his arms, still continue moving and ignoring the pain. He even can handle his hands being completely blown off, and voluntarily underwent torture to get more adapted to pain, although he was unable to follow through the whole ordeal. Less impressively, he was able to take a great deal of punishment from his opponents during the sports festival, with them tiring out before him and giving him an easier chance at victory. '''Keen Intellect: '''While not being the most book smart, or street smart, Zenji has the perfect combination of both to make him effective in combat. He's capable of quickly deducing his opposition's Quirks weaknesses, general fighting style, and even emotional state after only a short time. This allows him to make an effective plan in the midst of battle against even an unknown enemy. However, he can get ahead of himself, causing some of his plans to fall through or generally be ineffective. However, he can still create a new plan, being completely open to trial and error tactics to do what he needs to do. Equipment '''Axolotl Suit: Zenji's hero costume is built so that it doesn't shred regardless of what kind of damage he deals to himself or others. It is shock absorbent and highly flexible, making it virtually impossible to tear, which also serves to protect the suit's true purpose from damage. At several points on the suit, there are points where Zenji can quickly and easily inject morphine into his body. The morphine dulls his sense of pain, preventing him from feeling pain and allowing him to fight at the best of his abilities. Due to his Quirk, Zenji can't become addicted to the morphine, allowing him to dose almost endlessly. Trivia Zenji's favorite things are action movies and chocolate. An axolotl, also known as a Mexican salamander, is an amphibious creature known for its ability to heal from any injury, including damage to its spinal column. It is for this reason that Zenji's hero name is derived from the creature.Category:Student Category:U.A. Student Category:Quirk User Category:Male Category:Hero in Training Category:Characters